triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Remastered Mobile Ports
FNaF 1= Five Nights at Freddy's is the first entry of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The game was made by Scott Cawthon, and is ported by Clickteam. The game is released on July 31, 2019 and August 16, 2019 on iOS and Android. Game Description Difference PC Comparison After the remastered port is live, the FNaF 1 mobile port is a lot more similar to the PC version. However, an in-app purchase is added into the port. The player is able to purchase plushies to put in the office. There are 3 plushies available (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica), each costs $0.99 each, and they simply act as decorations. The player can also buy Survival Kit (costs $4.99) to make the game easier, such as unlimited power, a radar map that shows the animatronics' locations, and fast night that makes the nights end faster. There are also several small changes to the gameplay as well. For example, if the player is jumpscared by Golden Freddy, the game will take the player back to the title screen instead of crashing the game. The main menu music is also changed as well, from a stock music to a newly composed music by Leon Riskins. Old Version Comparison There are some notable differences between the old ports and the remastered ports. The graphical effects that was degraded or removed in the old port is added back in the game. Not only that, some sound effects, full animation of the jumpscares and the "playing dead" mechanic (staying still will make Freddy's jingle plays longer) is added back as well. The cheat mode of the game (which was removed in an update) is added back, and is renamed "Survival Kit". There are also some differences in terms of gameplay. time on the clock passes by noticeably slower than the old mobile edition, with each hour lasting approximately 86 seconds, making one night last 8 minutes and 36 seconds as opposed to the old version's 45 seconds per hour and 4 minute and 30 second nights. The power also drains slower and the animatronics appear to be less aggressive. The chance of Golden Freddy appearing is doubled, and he will take the player back to main menu screen after his jumpscare instead of crashing or freezing the game. Freddy's jingle plays longer, the UI is smaller, and the office and the cameras are no longer stretched. Updates Version 2.0.1 (iOS) * Improved UI ergonomics * Fixed the black screen issue that affected some older devices * Various bug fixes and improvements Android Update * Fixed crashes that could affect some devices * Fixed black half-screen issue that affected some devices * Prompt allowing to ignore battery optimizations * Increased scrolling speed (office) * Improved UI ergonomics Trivia * As of now, this game is the only mobile port that has different release dates for iOS and Android. * The description of the FNaF 1 mobile port is different than its own console port and other mobile ports, as it includes a review from a website. * There was some controversies towards the game due to the micro-transaction. The points being that it shouldn't be included as the game is already a paid game. The Survival Kit costs $4.99 as well, which is $2 more expensive than the game itself. External Links * App Store * Google Play Gallery Screenshots Fnaf_1_mobile_1.png Fnaf_1_mobile_2.png Fnaf_1_mobile_3.png Fnaf_1_mobile_4.png Fnaf_1_mobile_5.png Fnaf_1_mobile_6.png Fnaf_1_mobile_7.png Fnaf_1_mobile_8.png Trailers Five Nights at Freddy's Remaster - iOS Five Nights at Freddy's Remaster - Android |-|FNaF 2 = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second entry of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The game was made by Scott Cawthon, and is ported by Clickteam. The game is released on October 30, 2019. Game Description External Links * App Store * Google Play |-|FNaF 3= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the third entry of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The gam was made by Scott Cawthon and is ported by Clickteam. The port was released on February 4, 2020. Game Description External Links * App Store * Google Play |-|FNaF 4= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the fourth entry of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The game was made by Scott Cawthon and ported by Clickteam. It was released on January 16, 2020. Game Description External Links * App Store * Google Play |-|FNaF SL= |-|FFPS= Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator or alternatively known as FNaF 6: Pizzeria Simulator in mobile stores; is a pizzeria tycoon game, which is the sixth entry of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The game was made by Scott Cawthon and ported by Clickteam. It was released on August 14, 2019. Game Description Trivia * Strangely, the FFPS mobile port releases earlier than most of the other ports (except FNaF 1's iOS port) as well as its own console port, despite being one of the latest entries in the series. * This is one of the two mobile ports that is a new release on App Store and Google Play instead of an update. ** The other mobile port is Ultimate Custom Night. External Links * App Store * Google Play |-|UCN= Category:FNaF 1 Category:FNaF 2 Category:FNaF 3 Category:FNaF 4 Category:Sister Location